Perseus Algol
Perseus Algol (ペルセウス座のアルゴル, Peruseusu-za no Arugoru) is one of the Silver Saints sent to kill the Bronze Saints in the Sanctuary Arc. It belongs to the constellation Perseus, and his name is the same as the brightest star of this constellation (whose name also means "devil" and apparently emphasizes the evil nature of the warrior). He was sent with two Silver Saints, Kerberos Dante and Auriga Capella, to kill the Bronze Saints. After Capella was killed by Phoenix Ikki's Phoenix Genma Ken, Ikki decided to leave, but gave the remaining Bronze Saints a bit of warning, stating the Algol is not the same as the other Silver Saints. Algol states that he could defeat all of them with the power of his Medusa Shield, and turns Shun into stone. Seiya, who took a fall earlier to protect Saori, was critically injured, and Shiryu stated that he must be given medical attention quickly. Algol now uses his shield on Cygnus Hyoga and Shiryu, turning the former Bronze Saint into stone. However, Shiryu was not affected by this technique and told Algol that he used his shield to protect himself. He declared that he would defeat Algol to break the curse on his fellow Bronze Saints. Shiryu used his Rozan Shoryu Ha against Algol, but Algol evaded most of it, stating that he avoided it easily because Shiryu could not look at him and his technique was not aimed well. Thinking of the legend of how Perseus slayed Medusa, Shiryu decided to use his shield as a mirror, but Algol's movements were too fast, and he could not keep track on it. He must also use his shield to protect himself from Algol's attacks and the Medusa shield, keeping him from fighting back. Shiryu then decided rip a piece of his shirt off and use it as a blindfold, hoping that it would protect himself from the attack. But the Medusa Shield still worked despite the blindfold and turned the left half of his body into stone (hence he could not move or use his shield). Knowing that Shiryu is now defenseless, Algol was about to use his shield on Shiryu. However, Shiryu hit his eyes with his fingers, not piercing them, but effectively blinding himself, so that he could no longer see the shield of Medusa. Although shocked by his action, Algol stated that he could defeat him without the shield of Medusa. Shiryu charged up for his attack, and stated that he could see clearly now - not the shield of Medusa nor Algol, but the power of Athena guiding him to victory, and unleashed his Rozan Shoryu Ha, defeating Algol. Shiryu stated as Algol fell that his actions were not just for the victory now, but also to protect his friends. After Algol was defeated by Shiryu, the Saints Shun and Seiya turned back to normal. Anime * In the anime version is shown why Ophiucus Shaina decide to choose Algol as his ally to kill Seiya and his companions, and in the same scene, has also shown the ruthlessness of the Saint: when some young recruits of the Sanctuary, desperate for the terrible workouts which applies in trying to escape, Algol teases them saying that allow them to leave, giving them the back, and, turning, hitting them with rays petrifying Medusa Shield, under the complacent gaze of Shaina and the look of horror Leo Aiolia. Then crumbles barehanded bodies turned to stone the poor boys. * In the anime his clash with the players is very different: he and Shaina, assisted by Spartan (Saint constellation unknown, has telekinetic powers), attract Seiya and his companions on a remote island in the Aegean Sea. The clash also participate Steel Saints who, while not being able to overpower him, but still gives time to Dragon Shiryu to develop a strategy to beat the dangerous enemy (blind himself, as he does in the manga). * In the anime version of Hades, Algol, along with Auriga Capella and Kerberos Dante, was resurrected from the dead by Hades. After being resurrected, all the three saints were using new cloths, the surplices, made of the same material of that of the specters. The new cloths look like the old Silver ones, except by the color, and perhaps they don't have the same powers, as Medusa Shield wasn't used or even commented at this time.They were sent to kill Shiryu and Dohko. They arrived on the waterfall of the Rozan mountains to complete their mission. However, Dohko wasn't there, as he left to the Sanctuary to fight against the specters. They attacked Shiryu, and after a short period, Shiryu defeated all them with his Rozan Shoryu Ha. After they were defeated, Shiryu left to the Sanctuary to help Dohko. Shots * Shield of Medusa: is the shot that is most used by Argor. Knight has indeed on his shield the face of Medusa the Gorgon, and when he opens his eyes, throws a beam towards opponents who, if they meet their gaze with her, you immediately turn to stone. The shield can be placed either on the back of the Knight on his left forearm. In the first case it is covered by the thick foliage of her hair, so as not to be seen and thus have a greater effect in surprise but is less handy to use in battle, having to turn your back to the opponent. The beam emerged from the gaze of Medusa proves very penetrating enough to overcome both the cloth eyelids, although they had a minor effect on the opponent petrifying. * Rhas Ar Ghoul Gorgonio: is a technique that Argor uses both to avoid that to block and then attack the opponent. Argor jumping very high, reaching over the opponent, while the cosmos with his enemy in the mind creates the illusion of hundreds of snakes, such as the hair of Medusa, which block the body. Then he attacks the enemy helpless, hitting him with a series of heavy kicks. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Revived Category:One-Man Army Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Male